Second Child, Restless Child
by NarniaTolkienNerd
Summary: A tribute to Kili. The second son of Dis always had a wild spirit. He would often be up to mischief and pranks, yet would also cause many people to smile or laugh at his jokes and antics. Kili was the second child, and he was a wild child.


**This is just a small fic for Kili. The song is by Oh Hellos, it's called Second Child, Restless Child. They own it, not me. :)**

 **(** ** _Lyrics are in italics)_**

 _See I was born the second child._

In the year T.A. 2864, a second son was born to Dis, daughter of Thrain and sister of Thorin Oakenshield. He was the younger brother of Fili, heir of Thorin Oakenshield. Even as a babe, seeing him smile made others smile.

 _With a spirit running wild, running free._

Growing up, the sons of Dis were always playful and cheery. Kili would convince his elder brother to go exploring around their home in the Blue Mountains. Unlike many of the other dwarves around them, the two brothers would seek to find the light in their hard situation. Kili's smile spread to everyone who saw him. He was always funny, playful, and often very reckless despite his mother's attempts at taming his wild spirit.

 _And they saw trouble in my eyes, they were quick to recognize the devil in me._

Many times the two boys would get caught playing pranks on their friends or the other dwarves in their settlement. Kili was often the one behind their pranks, though Fili would often have to arrange it so they would actually work as intended. When his fellow dwarves saw a gleam in Kili's eye, and when he had a smirk, they knew to beware of what he might be up to. Kili was always quick to make a joke, and turn a depressing situation into one with humor.

 _See I was born the restless child, and I could hear the world outside calling me._

Ever did Kili explore beyond Ered Luin, sometimes going on hunting trips, sometimes joining a merchant caravan that would travel to new places. He would feel restless, and had a longing to see the world that he lived in, craving adventure.

 _And heaven knows how hard I've tried, but that devil kept whispering lies that I believed._

Often Kili would be too reckless for his own good, resulting in he or his brother getting hurt. Fili understood Kili better than most, and understood that curiosity drove him on. Kili sometimes took his pranks too far, or acted not as an heir of a kingdom should. He had to learn his lessons by expiriencing them himself. He grew more mature as the decade passed, yet he always had his wild spirit and infectious smile.

 _Can you hear it hanging on the wind? Can you feel it underneath your skin?_

Adventure, experience, fun, those were the things Kili sought out. He sought sights outside the safety of his home. He saw the world with wonder, reveling in it. Dwarves would travel, yes, but they stuck to their own kind, and did not bother much with the other races. Kili wanted to learn by experiencing things for himself, to meet people of all shapes and sizes, not to read those things from dusty books.

 _You've got to go on further than you've ever gone. You've got to run far from all you've ever known._

Kili loved his brother, uncle, and mother. He would do almost anything for them. When his uncle offered him and his brother a place in a quest to reclaim their homeland in the east, how could he saw no! A chance to travel even farther than he had even gone, a chance to meet people and see sights. But most of all, a chance to see the heritage of his people, to have a glimpse of the past that was carved in stone. He journeyed with his family on the adventure of a life time, and he loved all of it, even the hardships.

And that is how Kili, son of Dis, of the line of Durin, lived his life, to the fullest. He was curious, he loved learning, and he did not hold the other race's mistakes against them. He was the second child, and his spirit was wild and free.

 **I hope you liked it! It's like a tribute to Kili. I am going to do a tribute to Dis and Fili like this. I was listening to this song and I felt like it was perfect for Kili, both book and movie versions of him. I really hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! I absolutely love feedback especially since I am going to write a few more of these. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **N.T.N.**


End file.
